Not entirely lost
by sweethobbit
Summary: Hermione wakes up at a hospital somewhere in Scotland with no memory of her life or who she is. For three years she lives with no clue of her identity, until… drum roll Ok, better than it sounds. Read and review! And, I know something similar has been don
1. Chapter 1

**The war is over and Voldemort is finally defeated – but Hermione can not remember anything of this. In fact, she can not remember anything of the first seventeen years of her life and she can not even remember her own name. The only thing she does remember, however, is waking up at a hospital somewhere in Scotland.**

Ok, I know something similar has been done before, but well… Wanted to try and write my own version. So, hope you like, and read and review.

* * *

_**As the dust slowly faded away, a person came in to view: a red-haired and freckled young man, at about eighteen years old. He looked at what surrounded him and let out a heavy sigh. The war was finally over and he was happy for it, he really was; but he could not help but think of the losses that had been made. There were bodies lying on the ground, motionless, and he could see their faces, their familiar faces, pale as ice. Ron shook his head sadly: it was a terrible sight. But at least they had fought bravely, and for something they believed in. They would always be remembered for that.**_

_**"Ron!"**_

_**Ron turned around and saw Harry running towards him. Like Ron, he looked awful: messy, dirty and his clothes were covered with bloodstains. There was no doubt that both of them had been in a battle.**_

_**"You did it, Harry!" Ron laughed heartily. "You did it. We won!"**_

_**"Ron." Harry could not bear to look him into his eyes. "She is gone. Hermione is gone. We can't find her anywhere. Ron, I think he got her. Before I… Before I killed him..."**_

_**"What?" Ron shook his head. "No, he can't have… She can't be…"**_

_**Harry did not reply, but closed his eyes as Ron sank to the ground. Neither of them could really believe it. For seven years she had been there, in thick and thin, their best friend… And now she was gone.**_

----------------- 3 years later ----------------------

Summer had just arrived in Scotland, and twenty-one year old Hermione was enjoying the warm weather with a book and a soda outside a cafe in the small-town. Three years, exactly on the day, had passed since she had woken up at a hospital with no memories of her or her past life. She had been accepted in to the family of the nurse that had nurtured her, where she was loved and taken care of as if being their own. Since they did not know her name, they had called her Jenny Doe, a name she had quickly learned to live with. The family had a daughter from before, a girl a year younger than Hermione. Mary was her name, and she had turned out to be a great friend.

"Jenny!"

Hermione turned around. "Hi, Mary," she said. "How did your final exam go?"

Mary sat down next to Hermione, grinning. "I think it went pretty good. But I don't really want to think about it now. Summer has official begun now, and I just want to enjoy it." She took a sip of Hermione's soda. "What have you been doing today then?"

"Not much," Hermione answered. "I was at the library earlier, for a couple of hours. I tried to find more about that place… that Hogwarts. Of course, I didn't find anything this time either. I'm beginning to wonder if my mind is just playing tricks on me."

It had just been a month or two since this word had popped in to her head: Hogwarts. Nothing more and nothing less, but simply Hogwarts. It had been in a dream, and first she had not thought much of it. But then the word had haunted her dreams along with something else – something she could hardly make out when she woke up.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Hermione groaned. "I know the doctors said that it might take some time before my memory returned, but it's been three years! And the most important question, why hasn't anyone come and looked for me? Does this mean I wasn't loved or something?"

Mary swallowed, wanting so much to comfort her friend. "No, don't think that. Maybe they are just looking in the wrong places?" she suggested. "Jenny, don't give up yet. You will remember – sooner or later. I'm sure of it."

Hermione did not reply; something had caught her eyes. A man; a red-haired man, seemingly around her age, was buying a newspaper from the news-stand across the road. She could barely see his face, but still she got the feeling that there was something about him – something she could not place right there and then.

"Jenny?" Mary asked. "What's the matter?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know exactly." She rolled her eyes as she watched the man disappear in the crowd of people that was wandering down the street. "Never mind. Let's go home. I promised your parents we'd be back before they leave."

Mary's parents were going away for the holiday, on a boat trip in the Caribbean, leaving Hermione and Mary home alone for two weeks. The girls did not mind though; although a boat trip in the Caribbean Sea sounded like a trip to heaven, they knew they would enjoy having the house on their own for such a long period.

"Now, remember that we expect the house to be in the same state as we left it," Mr. Bueller said as he and his wife got into the taxi. "And no parties." He pointed at them warningly, before his lips broke in to a smile. "But most importantly, have fun!"

Hermione laughed. "You have fun, too!"

"And buy us something pretty," Mary added with a grin.

They kept waving to the taxi until it rounded the corner and was out of sight; then they walked back into the house. Mary flung herself down on the sofa, beaming. "So, what are we going to do now as we're official home alone?" she asked

"I have no idea," Hermione answered. "Watch a movie?"

Mary raised her eyebrows. "Did you not hear what I said? We're official home alone! And you want to watch a movie? A movie!"

Hermione giggled. "Why, did you have anything specific in mind?" she asked. "Because I'm not helping you to plan a party of some sort, if that's what you want. Especially not after how the last one went."

"Fine!" Mary said." A movie it is then." She got up on her feet and went to find a movie they could watch. "Jeez, you're such a bore sometimes," she added jokingly. "Do you know that? Never doing anything you shouldn't."

_Live a little, will you?_

Hermione's head jerked up. It had been a male voice who had spoken, and she could still play the sentence over and over again in her mind. She could not recognise who it belonged too though, and she could not remember that Mr. Bueller or anyone of her male friends had ever said it. Yet again her thoughts wandered to the red-haired man she had seen earlier, and she could not help but feel slightly stupid. Her mind had played tricks on her before, and the last she needed now was another disappointment.

"So, which one do you want to watch: the thriller or the love story?"

"What? Oh. The thriller," Hermione answered. "To tell the truth, it's the same for me. You decide."

"The thriller it is then," Mary replied.

The next day, Hermione went back the cafe. Although she knew it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, she still hoped there was a small chance she might catch a glimpse of the red-haired man. She was not disappointed though: yet again she saw him, and just like the previous day he walked over to the news-stand and bought a newspaper. This time she was able to catch a better glimpse of him: he was tall, and rather muscular, and his face was filled with freckles. He was obviously in a hurry as he hastened down the street with the newspaper under his arm.

"So, that's why you were so eager to hang outside the cafe today?"

Hermione almost jumped of her seat as Mary appeared from behind her. "Mary, you startled me. What are you doing here?"

"Checking you out," Mary smiled. "But don't change the subject. Who's the guy?"

"What makes you think there's a guy?"

"Because you were staring at one," Mary smiled smugly.

Hermione blushed. "It's nothing like that. I saw him yesterday, and I don't know... There was just something about him. Something familiar," she hastily added. "Oh Mary, I'm beginning to think I'm going mad."

Mary's eyes widened. "Ooh, you should go and talk to him."

"Now you've gone mad!" Hermione laughed. "You want me to just waltz over to him, a complete stranger, and say exactly what?"

Mary shrugged. "You're right. It's a stupid idea," she said, rolling her eyes. "Beside, you've lost your chance anyway. He is gone now."

Hermione failed to hide her disappointment, and Mary could not help but give a triumphal smile. "Well, you can always come back here tomorrow," she said. "I can join you, and you can help me to plan the party!"

Hermione frowned. "What party? You're father said no parties."

"Oh, come on, Jenny!" Mary pleaded. "It won't be a big one. I'll just invite some of my closest friends from school. It will be fun!"

Hermione gave her a disbelieving look, which soon softened. "As long as you make sure it doesn't turn out to be like one of those disastrous parties where expensive things breaks and people jumps in and out from the windows…"

"You have seen too many teenage movies!" Mary laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. And maybe you can ask that guy you were watching?" she added with a wink.

* * *

_"Live a little, will you?" Hermione looked about; she was inside a white room. She could not see anyone or anything. Soon she noticed there was no way out: there was no door and no windows, and she kept hearing the same sentence over and over again. "Live a little, will you? Live a little, will you?" She wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Desperately, she searched for a possibility to get out, to escape, but she was without luck_

_Suddenly she found herself in a new room; it was a great hall. There was something old about it, something ancient, and she immediately got a feeling that she was inside an old castle. As she observed the room, she soon noticed a familiar sight. She knew right away that she had dreamt about this place before. The room had no ceiling – or so it looked like. Instead she could see the sky: it was night, and there were about a hundred stars shining. Grey clouds drifted along, and she noted that it was raining, but the weird thing was that she could not rain falling down on her._

_"Lost, Granger?" a cold voice sneered. The voice seemed to come from somewhere above her, but when she looked about, there was no one there. "You filthy mudblood!" She heard someone growled back in reply, and then another voice appeared: "You bloody idiot! Eat slugs!" There was a loud bang, followed by laughter that was filled with contempt._

_At last Hermione was able to move. She had had enough; she wanted to get away from this place. "Wake up," she muttered to herself. "Wake up." Her whisper was replaced by despair screams. " Wake up! Wake up!"

* * *

_

Hermione woke up with a start. It took a few seconds before she realised where she was. Mary was also in her room, and stood next to her bed with a concerned look on her face.

"Jenny, are you all right?" she asked. "I could hear your screams all the way to my room."

Hermione sat up, breathing heavily. "It was only a nightmare," she whispered, mostly to herself.

Mary sat down on the bed. "Tell me, what was it about?"

"I think… No, I know I was back at that Hogwarts place," she began. "Only this time I could her voices. It was awful. There was anger and hate. And…" She broke off. "I don't really want to talk about it now. I just want to take a shower and then I want to eat. And think of something else," she added with a weak smile.

Mary watched her friend as she got up from the bed and walked out of the room. "Don't forget we're planning a party today!" It was mostly an attempt to cheer Hermione up, and apparently it worked. Mary smiled warmly as she heard laughter appearing from the other room.

The sun shone the next day, and it was a perfect summer day to spend outside the cafe. Mary kept rambling on about whom she wanted to invite for the party and what sort of food they should buy and so on. Hermione was only half-listening, as her mind could not focus on anything else than the dream. Who did the voices belong to? Why did they sound so angry? And who was Granger? She wondered mostly about the last question; beside Hogwarts, it was the first time a name had been mentioned in her dreams. They had to mean something; she could not believe anything else.

"And I think we should bring lots of alcohol."

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

Mary smirked. "So you were listening?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said with a sigh. "I'm with you now. Keep going."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I'll think I'll go and make some calls and invite some people. I thought we could have it tonight; the earlier we have this party, the more time we have to clean the house."

"Clean the house?" Hermione exclaimed. "Why would we have to clean the house? What are you talking about?"

"Relax, Jenny. Jeez," Mary laughed, but abruptly stopped. Her eyes widened. "Red-haired guy nine o'clock. That would be three o'clock for you. Go!" And with that she ran off, leaving Hermione alone quite flabbergasted.

But indeed there he was, right across the street, heading for the news-stand. Hermione froze; she could not possible go over there and talk to him. Or could she? Live a little, will you? she could hear a voice say, and before she knew it she was on her way. She crossed the street and… stopped dead. She had not thought this through. What was she supposed to say? Just at that moment it was as if fate had read her mind: as the red-haired walked from the little kiosk, he managed to lose a something. Hermione narrowed her eyes to see it better: it was a pack of gum! Hermione hurried to pick it up and then she ran after him.

"Excuse me, you dropped this," she said.

The red-haired turned around, and as his eyes met hers, his mouth dropped. For a few seconds he stared at her, and it almost seemed like he was unable to speak. "Hermione?" he finally said.

Hermione went numb, and her feet felt like they could collapse any minute. She did not know why, but slowly she took a step backward. The red-haired quickly reacted to this.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. You just… You just look so much like someone I used to know. I'm…" He let his hand through his hair nervously. "Thanks for… You know," he added as he gently took the pack of gum Hermione was still holding up in front of him.

Hermione blinked a few times, before she finally was able to respond. "It's all right," she said with a smile. "I'm Jenny. Jenny Doe."

"I'm Ron," he said. "Ron Weasley."

* * *

Liked it? Well, give me some feedback then! P 


	2. Chapter 2

**_First of all, thanks to the people who reviewed ) Very much appreciated! (of course - grins-)_**

**_I noticed a tiny mistake I made in the last chapter.. I wrote "Fall had just arrived..." because the story was at first meant to be in the fall, but then I changed it to summer, but forgot to change it in that sentence. But it is now, and I hope no one noticed... glances around nervously _**

**_Anyway, here's chap 2. Read and review! )_**

* * *

They shook hands. "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" she found herself asking him all of the sudden. "Or a soda?" She bit her lip nervously. "Or are you very busy?"

"Nothing that can wait a few minutes," he answered with a smile.

She led the way back to the cafe and ordered two sodas before taking a seat. "So, 'Doe', eh?" he said, a smile playing on his lips. "As in John Doe?"

Hermione let out a fake laugh. "Like I never have heard that one before." She hesitated, not quite sure if she dared to ask what she wanted to ask. Finally she gave in. "Who was she? The one you said I looked like."

"A friend," Ron answered, and even though he tried to hide it, she could still hear the hint of sadness in his voice. "One of my best."

"What happened to her?"

He did not answer at first, and slowly he took a sip of his soda. "She died," he said at last.

Hermione immediately regretted having asked. "I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I shouldn't have…"

"It's all right, you didn't know," Ron said and smiled weakly. He shifted his position in the chair, obviously feeling a little uncomfortable. "Anyway, tell me," he said, changing the subject. "Why the name Doe? I mean, I have heard it before, but then it was related to someone who didn't know his identity. I had no idea it was a common name."

"Well, it's just my foster family who calls me that," she began. She did not feel like rambling on about her personal life to someone she had just met, no matter how trustworthy and nice Ron seemed to be. "I never knew my parents or anyone else in my family. And I can't find them either: believe me, I have tried," she explained. "Which is basically why they came up with the name." It was perhaps not the whole truth, but it was not exactly a lie either. She could not remember her parents, or anyone else, which was about the same as not knowing them.

Ron looked at her, and his eyes showed deep sympathy. "You haven't given up on them yet, have you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet," she answered. "But I am beginning to think it's hopeless."

"Hopeless is just a word we use when we're about to give up. Trust me, I should know; I've used the word so many times. And not only regarding homework," he added with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled. "Have you ever been proven right then? That it was indeed hopeless."

"Only once." He gave her a lopsided smile. "Oh bloody," he suddenly said. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go." He got up on his feet, and put his head on the side. "Are you… Are you doing anything later?" he asked, his ears reddening.

"Actually, a friend of mine is having this party. And since I live in the house too, I sort of need to be there to keep an eye on everyone," she said, and rolled her eyes. "But if you want to, you are very welcome to join me."

He smiled. "I'll be there. Just say when and where?"

Mary was grinning broadly when Hermione told her about Ron Weasley, and when it was added that he was coming to the party, her eyes widened.

"Oh my, oh my," she said. "I can't believe you actually asked him! Forget everything I have ever said about you, Jenny. You're not a bore at all!"

"And don't you forget it," Hermione warned her with a grin. "Now, how many have you invited tonight?"

"Never mind that, we need to find you something to wear!"

"Wait a little there, missy!" Hermione said before Mary had the chance to storm out of the room. "We can do that later. Now, how many?"

Mary turned around, and a guilty look appeared on her face. "Ten?"

Hermione tapped her feet, not too convinced by the answer. "Mary?"

"Justsomethingaroundtwenty-five," Mary answered quickly and almost in a whisper.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Twenty-five? Mary, you said you would only invite your closest friends!"

"Well, they are," Mary said. "Sort of."

Hermione groaned. "This is going to be just like last time. Things will break, your dad will find out, and we'll be dead," she muttered. "Why are you so interested in having this party anyway?"

Mary sighed. "Ok, there's this guy I like. And I thought if I invited a few people to a party, including him, there would be a chance I could get to know him better."

"Couldn't you just have asked him out or something?" Hermione asked. "It's not like you haven't asked a guy out before."

Mary gave her a dumbfounded look. "This is different. This guy is different. And I'm shy."

"You've never been shy," Hermione pointed out. "And this… Mary, this is something you do when you're sixteen and desperate! Honestly, invite a bunch of people just to get to know a guy."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Well, what's done is done. There will be a party whether you like it or not." She stomped out of the room, but no sooner had she had left, she returned. "I'm still helping you to find something to wear tonight." And with that she was off again.

Hermione shook her head slowly, but she could not help but smile as she followed after her friend. Mary was certainly stubborn, but Hermione knew she would not have had it otherwise. Mary was not only her best friend, but also the sister she never had. Or perhaps the one she had lost. Hermione sighed. Would she ever find it out?

The hours passed by, and finally people started to arrive. Hermione gulped as she studied the crowd of people sitting in their living room. She only hoped they all would act their age, but her experiences said otherwise, and when she spotted the cans of beer that was brought inside, she knew this would not end well.

Mary seemed to have fun though, there she sat in the middle of the crowd, eagerly listening to whatever story one of the girls there was telling. After an hour she found herself in the same position, and with a bored expression on her face. She was even tempted to drink a glass of beer, just to entertain her self.

"Having fun?"

Hermione turned around only to see Ron, who was observing the people with great interest and with an amused smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "There was just something I needed to do first."

"That's all right." Hermione said. "Want to go somewhere else and sit? I don't know about you, but I sure don't want to hang around here the whole night."

He smiled. "Sure."

Not before they had sat down in the kitchen, Mary came storming in. She stopped dead, and a grin appeared on her face. "Well, hello," she said. "I don't think we have been introduced. I'm Mary."

"Hi, I'm Ron."

"Yeah, I already knew," she smiled smugly as they shook hands. "Jenny has told me all about you." She winked at Hermione, who wanted nothing else but to die right there and then. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I was just getting something." She opened up the cupboard and grabbed one of the mugs there, and then ran off.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "If I find her drunk later, I swear I will do something drastic," she muttered.

"Do you always worry this much?" Ron chuckled. "Live a little, eh."

Hermione gaped at him. Had she heard correctly? "What did you just say?" she asked.

"I asked if you always worried this much."

"No, no." Hermione shook her head. "You said 'live a little'."

"I didn't mean to offend you, or anything," Ron quickly apologised.

"You didn't..." Hermione broke off and sighed. She had to stop doing this to herself: she had to stop searching for these 'deja vus', and believe there were more about them when there most likely were not. Anyone could have said; "live a little", she thought to herself. It's a phrase used regularly, and does not necessarily mean more than that.

"Are you all right there?" Ron gave her a curious look.

"To tell the truth," she began, suddenly feeling a great desire to tell Ron everything. "I wasn't telling you the exact truth earlier when you asked me about my name." She bit her lip nervously, unsure if she made the right decision by telling him. "I'm called Doe because I have no memory of who I am. I can't remember my life - with the exception of the last three years, that is."

Ron leaned back and looked at her. For a few seconds he seemed lost in thoughts, before he finally snapped out of it. "You have lived for three years without any clues about your life before?"

Hermione nodded. "It's weird, I know. However, now it's like a few memories are coming back to me. I have these strange dreams… But for everything I know it might be nothing," she hastily added with a wave of her hand.

Ron, however, seemed to believe otherwise. "What kind of dreams?" he asked.

"Well… I'm in this room, this ancient, old room. It's big, almost like a hall, and the strange thing is that it has no ceiling," Hermione told him. "And this night, for the first time, I could hear voices, two voices. I could not shake of the feeling that they were angry with each other."

"Do you remember what they said?"

"Vaguely," she answered. "There was a name. And then a word I didn't understand. I don't know…" Hermione let out a sigh. "Do you think I'm putting more into it than there really is?"

"No, I don't think so," Ron said. "I have a friend who's had dreams which have later actually turned out to be true. It wouldn't surprise me if your dreams appear to be memories from your past."

Hermione replied with a smile. It was just the answer she needed: she felt slightly less stupid. Maybe the past really was trying to make its way back to her?

"I was just wondering," Ron said. "If you're not doing anything tomorrow…"

"I'm not," Hermione interrupted, a little to eager than she wanted to sound like. She could feel her face turning red, but Ron did not seem to take much notice of it.

"Great," he said. "So, say twelve o'clock outside the cafe we went to earlier today?"

Hermione nodded. "That'll work fine."

"Good, there's something I want to show you."

She wanted to ask what, but was all of the sudden interrupted by a shattering sound. Both she and Ron sprang up to their feet and rushed in to the living room. Two guys were lying on the floor, in what seemed like a wrestling match, and the rest was standing in a semicircle around them. Mary stood in the middle, looking rather desperate.

"Stop it!" she yelled, but the boys took no notice of her. "Stop it now!"

"You'd never think these people were over twenty," Ron said to Hermione with raised eyebrows. "Bloody idiots." He nudged one of the boys who stood next to him. "Will you give me a hand here?"

The guy nodded, and Hermione watched as they walked over to the boys and pulled them apart. "All right, you two," Ron said. "Fun's over, get out!"

This apparently seemed to be the end of the party: people began to stumble out the door, some muttering about going to bars, and other about another party down the street. Hermione was not surprised; seemingly this was how parties ended – not that she really had much comparison.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Mary when the last people walked out.

"They just started to fight. Don't ask me why, I was in the middle of a conversation with someone else," Mary answered. "Stupid idiots… And they broke a vase. Luckily nothing we can't replace," she added and smiled wryly.

Ron tried to stifle his laughter, but failed and a snort appeared instead. Both Hermione and Mary looked at him, and he gave an embarrassed smile. "Ok, I think I'll go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that he walked out the door, and disappeared off.

"He's cute," Mary said with a wink. "And apparently he has a good sense of humour."

"Just go and get the vacuum cleaner, so we can clean up this mess," Hermione ordered.

"And you're seeing him tomorrow, too!" Mary giggled. "It's more than I got out of this night."

"That reminds me, what happened to that guy of yours? I never got to meet him."

"That's because he never came," Mary muttered. "Idiot. Had to baby-sit his cousin or something."

"Ah well, at least he told you he couldn't make it. That's something," Hermione said. "But, next time, just ask him out, ok?"

"Sure, whatever," Mary said with a laugh. "Let's just clean up this mess so we can talk about how you think your evening went tonight."

Hermione replied with a nod. Speaking of tonight, she could not quite let go of how the conversation had ended. What was it Ron wanted to show her? They had only known each other for a day; what could he possible want to show her? Well, she thought to herself, only tomorrow will tell.

* * *

**_Well, what do ya think? Review and let me know. And I'll do my best to update soon ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's a new chapter – it's a bit shorter than the other two, and that's because I, well, to tell the truth, wanted to end it where I have.._**

**_Anyway, I want to say I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I have been awfully busy with another project and I completely forgot all about this story – until someone suddenly reminded me about it and demanded me to keep writing. Sometimes I need a kick in the cough er, head (- grins-) to get going… Well, here's the third chapter. I hope you like it )_**

**_-------------_**

Hermione woke up with a sudden. It had been one of those dreams again, only this time there had been another person in the room with her. The person had been faceless, and it had walked towards her while whispering something to her - something she had not been able to understand. And then, when the person was standing just about two feet from her, it had suddenly disappeared. Just like that - gone, vanished! And it was at that moment she woke up.

It took a good couple of seconds before Hermione finally snapped out of her thoughts, and when she turned to see what time it was, she discovered to her horror that the alarm clock was blinking 10.55. "Oh, no," she groaned and silently cursed the alarm for not going off when it should have. She hurried into the bathroom, where she noticed that Mary had already put out some clothes for her.

"I can dress myself, you know," she said out loud.

A giggle was heard from downstairs. "I just thought you needed some help," Mary replied. "I mean, since you just have a little more than an hour before you're, -"

"Why didn't you wake me then?" Hermione interrupted. Seeing that she did not have much time, she quickly put on the outfit Mary had put out for her, and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of it…" Mary answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You didn't think of it?"

"No, I sort of… Was on the phone."

"On the phone?" Hermione grinned. "May I ask with whom?"

"You may," Mary answered, and with a smirk she added. "But it doesn't mean I will answer. But anyway, I think you've got to run if you're going to make it."

Hermione quickly ate up and rushed out the door, and five minutes before twelve she found herself outside the cafe. Ron had still not arrived, but it did not take long, however, before she could see the red-haired in the crowd of people that was walking towards her.

"Good morning there," he smiled. "All set and ready?"

"Yes. Ready for what exactly?"

"By the way, is it all right if stop by apartment first?" Ron asked, and Hermione wondered whether he actually had not heard the question or if he just did not answer deliberately. "I realised on the way that I have forgotten something."

"Sure," Hermione answered.

It took about twenty-five minutes to get to where Ron lived. "It's a bit messy," Ron said when they stood outside the door to the apartment. "I'm letting a friend of mine stay here for a couple of days, and he makes even a more mess than I do." He was about to unlock the door when he noticed it was already open. "Speaking of the devil," he said with a smile.

It was less messy inside than Hermione had expected it to be. There was, of course, clothes spread around, and clearly they had not bothered to clean any of the dirty dishes from their last meal – but all in all, to be an apartment where two men in their early twenties lived, it was not too bad.

"Make yourself comfortable," Ron said. "I'm just going to have a word with my friend, and sort out a few things. Won't take long."

Hermione nodded and watched Ron as he went into another room. As curious as she felt at that moment, she could not help but lean against the door and try to listen to what they were saying.

"I'm telling you, Harry," she heard Ron whisper. "It has to be."

"Ron," another voice, apparently belonging to Harry, said. "You have to let it go, mate."

There was a short pause when no one spoke, and Hermione leaned closer to the door. "You don't mean that," Ron said, and there was a sad tone in his voice.

There was a sigh, and then Harry spoke. "Ron… Even though I'd like to wish it were true, it has been three years. I think, maybe, it's about time we, -"

Hermione did not get to hear more. Someone was fiddling with the outer door, and Hermione, who did not want to be caught eavesdropping, immediately rushed back to the sofa and sat down. A few seconds later the door opened and in walked a girl - another red-haired. Her eyes widened when she saw Hermione and her mouth dropped.

"Ron!" she yelled, as the door slammed shut. "Ron! Are you there?" Her eyes did not leave Hermione for a second. "I think I'm hallucinating."

It did not take more than two seconds before Ron and a black-haired with glasses came rushing out from the other room. When the last mentioned saw Hermione, he stopped dead on the spot.

"Hello there, Ginny," Ron said. "This is Jenny. Jenny, this is my sister Ginny. And that's Harry."

Hermione smiled weakly and waved her hand to say 'hi'. Harry only gaped back at her, and blinked a few times. "I take it back," he whispered to Ron. "What I said…

Ron pulled him to his side. "You see why I need it then?"

Harry nodded, and Ron glanced at Hermione. "We'll be right back," he said. "Ginny, why don't you go and get Jenny something to drink in the mean time." And with that they disappeared in to the other room yet again.

Ginny did not make a move at first, but kept staring at Hermione, who could not remember feeling more uncomfortable in a situation before. She felt rather confused, and she deeply wished the girl in front of her would say something. Finally Ginny snapped out of it.

"Sorry," she apologised. "You're just, -"

"Just so much like your friend." Hermione finished the sentence for her. "I know. Ron has already told me."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, seemingly finding this a tad surprising. "He has? Well… You really do. Anyway, did you want something to drink?" she asked, clearly changing the subject. "A soda, or anything else, perhaps?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's all right. I'm fine, thank you," she answered.

It was at that moment Ron and Harry returned – and this time Harry was carrying a rucksack on his back. "…But we should be careful, Ron," Harry was whispering. "You never know."

"Why do you sound like you think I'll mess things up?" Ron asked.

"Because you have a habit of doing so?" Ginny smiled sweetly to her brother, and with a hiss she added. "And manners, boys. Don't argue when you're having guests."

Hermione snickered. "So, are we going then?" she asked Ron.

"Yes," he answered. "Er… Do you mind if Harry tags along?"

"No, not at all," she answered, and yet again she felt slightly bewildered. "Where are we going, anyway?"

Ron ruffled his hair, which Hermione suspected was a habit he did when he was either nervous or when he had no idea what to reply to something. Hermione guessed that this time it was the last.

"Well, to tell the truth," Ron answered. "This might sound weird, but we're actually going to our old school - Harry, Ginny and mine."

"You're what?" Ginny seemed almost stunned, and through gritted teeth she added. "And how exactly are you supposed to get there?"

Ron did not answer, but simply gave his sister a look that could be saying something like 'how do you think?' "Now, Jenny," he said. "There's one thing that need to be said before we continue." He cast a quick glance at Harry before carrying on. "You might witness some… rather strange things now. Very strange, to tell the truth. I just need to know that you won't panic."

Hermione looked at him curiously: his voice had sounded serious and his expression was solemn. She did trust him, though – for reasons she could not really explain. It felt a bit strange, of course. Normally, she knew she would never have wandered off with a stranger like she just had, but somehow she just felt it was right.

"You're going to apparate to the Burrow, aren't you?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"Apparate?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Harry began. "You see that, Jenny, we're travelling in a way that you might find… Very odd."

"So, whatever you do," Ron told Hermione. "Don't let go of me." He took her hands and held them tight, and before Hermione knew it, something was happening. She could not explain exactly what, but she could feel that they were moving. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and she wished it would end soon. And all of the sudden it did, and she could yet again feel save ground under her feet.

"You can open up your eyes now," Ron said.

Hermione heard Harry arrive, and slowly she opened up her eyes. They were now in a house; it looked quite cosy, and also a tad bit cleaner than Ron's apartment. "What did just happen there?" Hermione stuttered. "Where are we?"

"You're at the Burrow," Ron answered, blushing a little. "I used to live here."

"And what happened," Harry carried on. "Well, I don't quite know how to explain that, to tell the truth."

Hermione did not respond, and yet again she had no clue what to say. Not only did her head feel empty for words, but she did also feel a bit dizzy. However, strangely enough, she was not that frightened by what had just happened. In fact, what did frighten her, was that it had felt so oddly familiar.

"I need to sit down," she said.

Harry gave her a sympathetic look as Hermione stumbled over to the chairs that stood nearby and sat down on one of them. "I'll go and check if your dad's car is working," he told Ron. "You'd think that after what happened last time he would have learned, but lucky for us, your father is exactly who he is."

Ron replied with a smirk, and Hermione watched Harry as he disappeared out the door before she turned back to the red-haired. "Car?" she asked him, and she could not help but feel a little relieved. "No more of that… that… disappearing in thin air and show up somewhere else, then?"

Ron shook his head. "Listen," he said. "I'd lie if I told you I could understand the feeling you must have now. I have known about these sorts of things my whole life, -"

"These sorts of things?" Hermione interrupted him. "You mean there's more of this…" She had to swallow before saying the word. "This magic?" And then, meant as a joke to ease up the tense mood she was in, she added. "Don't tell me; your dad's car can fly, right?"

Ron let out a nervous laugh, and Hermione's eyes widened. "You're not serious?" she choked.

Ron did not know what to say at first; he opened up his mouth, but changed his mind and closed it again, and then he slowly nodded. Hermione stood frozen for a moment: this had to be a dream. She pinched herself, only to discover that no, she was wide-awake - but before she had the chance to gather her thoughts, Harry was back.

"Well, the car looks all right to me," he said. "Shall we go, then? Hogwarts is waiting."

Hogwarts! Hermione abruptly got up on her feet. "Hogwarts?" she stuttered, not sure whether she wanted to cry or laugh. She felt hot, burning hot, and thoughts and questions appeared in her head almost like tiny explosions. Every day since she had heard the name she had searched for anything that could give her a clue of what it was, and now… Right in front of her stood two people that did not only know about it, but had apparently been to it too.

"Hogwarts' a school?" she whispered.

**_--------------------------_**

**_Well, hope you enjoyed it - and please review! I will do my best to finish the next chapter before another year has passed. – evil grin – Only joking . I will start writing today._**


End file.
